Presents under a mistletoe
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Merry Christmas! Cute LuffyxNami


**Merry Christmas, although, it's early XD My birthday is in two days, so I'm really, really busy . Give me a review as a birthday present =D**

**Guys! I deleted 'Nami-Sensei, I don't know how to spell love! O_o Gasp! So I have to update that too! And I don't have any copies, so the story line is different and Perona joined their crew, and it's after the 2 year time skip.**

**Sorry by the way, I'm in a sarcastic mood… Damn, I listened Mr. Children (Fanfare) To much...But movie 10 was good! .  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I'm awesome, but I don't own One Piece…*sigh***

* * *

_Presents under a mistletoe._

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Franky happy.

"Presents!" yelled Chopper. He ran towards the decorated tree on Sunny go. He sat down and looked at all the presents under the tree. He was curious who took his name out of the barrel. Everyone was in the Christmas mood and enjoyed it to their fullest. They placed candles and lights everywhere. They never celebrated Christmas so it was a rare moment. Everyone wanted to know who bought something for someone. It was finally the time to tell. Luffy was the first one to tell…Euhm…Yell.

"I had Nami!" Nami sighed and facepalmed.

"What's wrong, navigator-san?" asked Robin curious.

"Nothing…" 'Why is it always so coincidental?' the orange haired thought 'First, we sat on the roof in water 7, second, I was the one yelling for him when he was stuck between two buildings and third, he carried me away from aqua laguna…And he is the one who can't swim! And he could choose between 6 other crewmembers, but he picked my name out of the barrel...'

"I had Usopp." said Nami after her train with thoughts.

"I had Franky!" said Usopp

"I had Curly Cook!" said Franky

"Marimo." said Curly Cook

"Chopper." said Marimo with a beating vien.

"Robin!" yelled Chopper happy

"Luffy." smiled Robin sweetly. Everyone smiled and sat down on the ground next to Chopper.

"Who first?" asked Chopper exited.

"Captain is first." smiled Zoro

"That's no fun…" pouted Luffy. Everyone gasped at this "I want to choose! Me first!" he yelled. Everyone sighed for his idioticy. Luffy grabbed his little present and opened it carefully

"Hurry up!" yelled Nami impatient.

"Stingy!" said Luffy with a pout ripping his present open and drool fell out of his mouth. A 2000 beri coupon for a restaurant.

"Oi, Robin. The limit was 1000 beri…" said Nami.

"A little extra for the captain" she smiled and Nami looked with half lidded eyes. 'A little…?'

"Zoro's next!" yelled Luffy finally out of his trance. He held the coupon close to him, though. Zoro sighed knowing Sanji bought something really stupid and cheap. He opened the present but blinked in surprise. A new green haramaki? (A/N that's that green thing around Zoro's waist, for if you didn't know) Zoro looked at Sanji and Sanji shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured you've damaged it…So here." he said taking a long drag. Zoro smiled a little. He didn't thought Sanji could be this ni- "I could choose between a fat size and a small size…I choose the fat one…" never mind… Sanji and Zoro ended up fighting again.

"Sanji!" yelled Luffy.

"Eh?" asked Sanji holding Zoro's fist and trying to get his foot back.

"Your turn." Smirked the raven haired captain. Sanji let go of Zoro's fist and went back towards the circle. He sat down and grabbed his little present.

"Seriously?" asked Sanji. Franky nodded proud. Sanji opened his present and whistled. He was looking at a silver cigarette holder with two diamonds. "Awesome." He admitted.

"Cool!" yelled Luffy, Usopp and Chopper with sparkle eyes. Franky nodded proud once again.

"Chopper!" said Luffy with a huge grin. Chopper grabbed his big present and opened it fast. His eyes widened when he had a huge expensive medical set in his paws. Chopper jumped towards Zoro and Zoro avoided. Chopper ran after Zoro.

"I don't need a hug!" yelled Zoro running away.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" yelled Chopper still running after him.

"This is more than 1000 beri…How did he have the money, he still got a dept…" said Nami with a pout.

"Relax, Nee-san, think about the Christmas spirit!" said Franky. Nami pouted and nodded.

"Usopp!" grinned Luffy. Usopp nodded and grabbed his present. He cocked an eyebrow when he grabbed a belt out of the box.

"What's this?" asked Usopp

"A belt." smiled Nami "You can put extra ammo in it and the size is perfect if you want to put tools in it." Usopp tilted his head and frowned

"Seriously…What kind of material is this?" he asked confused

"Bulletproof and handmade! So be careful with it!" she said. Everyone looked with half lidded eyes.

"You went over the 1000 berri limit…Didn't you?" asked everyone. A huge sweat drop fell from her face

"Yea…" she admitted with shame.

"Thanks Nami! I really like it." grinned Usopp. Nami sighed happy.

"Robin!" smirked Luffy. Robin smiled and grabbed her big and heavy present. She opened it a bit and a smile grew on her face. 6 books and a rare kind of coffee beans. Robin smiled and patted Choppers hat.

"Thank you, doctor-san." said Robin with a smile "Let's get a cup of coffee soon." Chopper nodded happy.

"Who didn't go over the 1000 beri limit?" asked Nami with a beating vein. Although, she went over the limit too…

"I didn't." said Luffy. Nami smiled, happy someone didn't go over the limit…Although, Luffy had to buy a present for her… Was she really happy?

"Euhm…Franky!" smiled Luffy. Franky nodded and smiled grabbing his little and thin present. He opened it and laughed seeing a yearlong free cola coupon!

"Ok! Who had Franky!" yelled Nami mad. This really was expensive!

"I did." said Usopp with a grin "Nami, forget the money, the Christmas spirit is everything that counts right now" Nami sighed and facepalmed.

"Yea…You're right…" she said. Luffy glanced at Nami and grinned.

"Nami, your turn" Nami looked at the littlest present on the ground and pouted. She grabbed it and it felt empty. Nami pouted 'What is it? A stone? A leaf?' Nami glanced at Luffy and Luffy only grinned. Nami opened the little box, but she gasped fast and let it fall. Luffy stretched his arm fast and caught it.

"Be careful, it's breakable…" Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy and Luffy chuckled with his "Shishi"

"What was it?" asked Usopp. Luffy only grinned and gave the present at Nami again. Nami took her present out of the box and everyone looked with wide eyes… A glass diamond bracelet.

"Luffy…How…" Luffy only grinned and everyone went closer to Nami to look at the bracelet.

"I stole it." he said. Everyone gasped, minus Nami.

"You what!" yelled Zoro

"Why!" yelled Franky.

"I just wanted to do what Nami always does… We bought our presents with the money she stole…So why not steal a present, instead?" he said. Luffy is dumb… But that sounded kinda smart…. "And I thought it would mean much more to her if I stole it…" Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked at the bracelet. She looked a bit down and her hair hid her eyes. Luffy frowned sad. What have he done wrong this time? Nami stood up, with the bracelet in her hand and looked at Luffy…But she didn't look sad or mad, she looked…Happy?

"Stay here." She said "I'm going to get your present." She walked towards the kitchen and everyone looked with wide eyes, Luffy included.

"My present?" asked Luffy confused

"But she had Usopp right?" asked Chopper.

"Why did she have another present?" asked Franky confused. Nami came back with her hand behind her back and walked towards Luffy. Luffy blinked confused and Nami grinned. Nami showed the thing behind her back and everyone gasped once again. She went with the 'present' above Luffy's head and Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"A mistletoe" She smiled. She was glad Sanji hung it in the kitchen, for her and Robin. She had to kiss Chopper on his forehead, but she didn't mind that. Franky, Zoro and Usopp smirked, Robin kept Sanji down with 30 arms and Chopper looked with sparkle eyes. 'S…So cool! The Captain and Navigator!' Luffy cocked his head and Nami went down on her knees, still having the mistletoe above her and Luffy's head.

"And why do you keep the stinkytoe above me?" he asked. Nami smiled. He could be cute sometimes.

"I'm giving you your present." She smiled. Zoro took the mistletoe over and kept it above their head. She went closer to Luffy and gave a little kiss on his lips. She parted quick and Luffy only blinked. What happened? They heard Sanji scream. Oh, how Zoro enjoys times like this~.

"Give her back her kiss!" he yelled kicking with his legs "It's mine!"

"Ah! So that's a kiss!" said Luffy putting his fist in his hand.

"Yea, and it's worth 1000 berri. So pay up." She smirked devilish.

"No, you _stole _my kiss, so I won't pay." he grinned. Nami blinked and smiled. Her smiled soon turned into laughter and she hugged him

"Thanks for the present!" she laughed "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" yelled everyone in unison. They had to flee for the marine for Luffy stole the bracelet, and let's not forget the fact they are pirates with a high bounty. Sanji still had to keep down with 30 arms until the morning sun came, but it still was a Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Another year with lots of LuffyxNami! And let's hope Oda finally makes them kiss XD**


End file.
